


Beautiful Sleep

by SammyRae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry discuss Harry's preference to use Ron as a pillow. Just a short little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sleep

Harry sat on the couch leaning against Ron practically falling asleep. To Harry Ron was more comfortable than any pillow ever could be.

“Are you falling asleep?” Ron asked with a smirk.

“Dumb question, of course I am,” Harry replied with a soft chuckle.

Ron laughed his chest rumbling. A sensation that made Harry feel so at peace. “Do you remember the first time you fell asleep using me as a pillow?”

As if he would ever forget. They were in their fourth year and they were sitting in the common room working on homework. Harry grew extremely tired and laid his head down on the table. He had shifted in his sleep onto Ron. Ron didn’t move him though even though he could have. That was one of Harry’s favorite memories.

“Of course,” Harry smiled at the reminder.

“You know that was the moment I fell for you. You could have moved toward two other people looking for warmth unconsciously, but you moved towards me. That’s just your body recognizing a presence and your mind knowing what it wants,” Ron told him. Harry couldn’t help but smile; he loved the red head so much.

“That really does mean the world to me. I love you Ron,” Harry sighed leaning into Ron’s warmth.

“I love you too,” Ron, said kissing the top of Harry’s head as he fell asleep.


End file.
